Heaven's Most Important Angel
by GuitarStitches
Summary: Samandriel must make a choice...a choice she never thought she would have to make... a choice that will forever fracture her family. She never wanted such a responsibility, but now she must pick a side...fight by Michael's side to save mankind or fight with Gabriel to eradicate all human life from the Earth.
1. The Prisoner

**Hi all! This is my first fanfic ever so I hope you like it! Although I have been an avid reader of this website, I have never been on the writing/publishing end of it so please forgive any mistakes in this** **first chapter. Just an example for you of how bad I'm doing is the fact that I've written this intro about 5 times now because I'm on my phone and I keep accidentally hitting back! Obviously you can't tell so I just thought I'd share my frustration with you :)**

 **Like most authors on this site, I love follows, favorites, and especially comments. I actually have more of the story written, but I wanted to see what kind of response I got from the first chapter before uploading more so please please give me feedback.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Prisoner

Gabriel circled the cage. "How long do you think you can keep me here, Gabriel" the occupant spoke. She was a young girl that looked the age of 18. She had with long brown hair tied back revealing her matching hazel eyes and solemn stare.

"Well I've been successful for 25 years so another 25 might suffice" Gabriel responded with a smirk. "And while you keep me here many of our brothers and sisters lay dying fighting a war you began!" The girl accused.

"It was our father's will Samandrial!" Gabriel responded ferociously. "And if it hadn't been for Michael's treachery we would have already won this war and the humans would be no more!"

"You accuse Michael and yet it is you who continues to endanger the lives of all those close to us. Let me go Gabriel. We can stop this madness, all this chaos and conflict between our brethren...between our family." Sam said with a pleading look.

Gabriel stared at Sam for a moment as if actually contemplating her suggestion. His face softened "I wish I could, little sister, but Michael has brought upon his own fate by siding with the humans and must be destroyed with them. As for your incarceration, you are safer behind these bars. They kept you out of this war and I intend for them to continue to do so. It's not safe and I could not bear the thought of losing you" Gabriel spoke with sadness in his eyes.

"Is that truly the reason? Or are you afraid I would join Michael against you and we would triumph to free mankind from your reign of terror" Sam replied indignantly.

Gabriel froze in his spot and moved closer to the cage. "Be careful of what you speak Samandrial I have no wish to harm you, but if you ever join Michael's side against me there will be consequences!" Sam turned her back to Gabriel. "So this is what it has come to. Your lust for power is so great that your willing to destroy your family, the very ones who have saved you time and again and loved you despite all that you have done."

Gabriel remained silent as Sam turned back around. He could see the tears glistening in Sam's eyes and it took all his strength not to go into the cage to comfort her. "I'm sorry Sam but this is how it has to be. Please do not try to escape and all this will be over soon" Gabriel said softly. With that said he turned and left the room leaving Sam alone to contemplate all that had been said.


	2. The Escape

Chapter 2: The Escape

As Sam laid on the bed in her cell, she finally decided she must be free and seek out Michael. She owed it to her brother to hear his side and perhaps even join his ridiculous crusade.

A few days after Gabriel had visited her, Sam managed to snatch the keys to the cage off one of the angels patrolling her room. As soon as she opened the door to her cell, an alarm sounded throughout the building. Within seconds, angels swarmed the room, each brandishing a weapon. Despite their large numbers, Sam fought each angel quickly and skillfully until their unconscious bodies were scattered throughout the room. If there was one thing she learned from her brothers, it was how to fight.

Sam finally exited the place that had held her captive for so long. She stretched out her wings and let out a sigh of contentment as she once again felt the power of the wind rushing between her black feathers.

She flew to the armory taking out two guards that stood watch outside. She entered and removed a single blade...her blade. It was slim and not great in size. Most would think it to be harmless when compared to other angel blades, but in the hands of Samandrial it was deadly.

She then descended from the sky and made her way to the first visible stronghold of the humans, a place called Haven. She landed out of the city's sights and began her long trek on foot. After she was scanned, Sam was allowed into the city. "Not great security" she thought to herself as she began to walk the city streets. As Sam approached the city's square, she noticed many humans buying and trading goods.

Sam knew she would be needing new clothes as hers were beginning to wear. She spotted a comfortable looking pair of black fitted jeans, a simple green shirt, a lightweight brown leather jacket, and a pair of black combat boots.

She approached the woman selling the clothes. "Excuse me, how much for those four items." Sam asked politely. "What have you got" the older woman asked. Sam dug through her pockets, but could provide a few coins. The women looked at her sadly. "I'm afraid that is not enough." Sam nodded and began to walk away, when the woman called out to her. "Wait a second, dear, maybe we can work something out." The woman agreed to give Sam the clothes provided she run some errands for her.

As Sam was about to finish the final task of bringing some vegetables back to the woman, she heard a scream. Startled, Sam turned to find a woman running through the streets. "Please someone help me, angels are outside the gates and so is my son."

Sam immediately went for the gate and exited despite the protest of the men guarding it. Soon after leaving the safety of the city, she saw a young boy running gleefully with what looked to be a toy airplane. The boy was so distracted by the toy that he failed to notice three men quickly approaching him.

As she closed the gap between herself and the men, she immediately recognized the creatures that were threatening the boy. Each of them had pure black eyes, black, spider-like veins, and jagged teeth that were visible while their lips were upturned in a snarl. These were the tell tale signs of a human body being possessed by one of the lower angels. Just the sight of these abominations filled Samandriel with overwhelming feelings of rage and disgust.

Sensing the danger to the boy, Sam increased her pace towards them and began drawing her blade. With a loud cry, she descended on the men and immediately pierced the heart of one of the angels. The two others ran at her with incredible speed, all the while snarling like rabid dogs. Sam jumped up and kicked one of them down, then quickly ducked to avoid the teeth of the other one. She whirled around and plunged her blade deep into the attacking angel's head. With lightening speed, Sam quickly dropped to the ground and stabbed the other angel in the heart before he even had a chance to recover from her last blow.

When the danger was gone, Sam slid her blade back into its sheath. She turned and saw the little boy cowering in fright with visible blood splatter on his face. "It's okay" she said as she approached the trembling child. Seeing the child's state she picked him up and carried him back into the safety of the city walls

 **Sorry that took a couple days, but I had to spend a lot of time editing especially with the punctuation. Just an FYI, I am really horrible with commas, I literally never know where exactly to put them, so I apologize if I have missed some or completely misplaced others.**

 **So this was my first action sequence, what did you guys think? I know it was short, but hopefully they'll be more to come :)  
**

 **Thanks you so much for the favorites (Danira85 & Eziliveve & andalusa) and likes (Danira85 & Eziliveve)**

 **Danira85 : Thanks so much! I hope you like chapter 2!**

 **Guest : I'm glad you liked it! I really can't wait to develop Samandriel's character some more. I'm thinking maybe a mix between Michael and Gabriel. Any thoughts? **

**A story can never have too many reviews so please if you like the story or have some issues with it let me know. Also I am open to any suggestions from people as to what direction you think the story should be going. I obviously have some ideas, but I would love your input :)**


	3. Hope?

The streets were silent as the people all stared as she walked towards the mother. Sam was unsettled by the attention and handed the child to the mother. "Thank you! Thank you so much!" The woman replied. "Please, it would be my honor if you would stay for dinner." Wanting to avoid the eyes of the humans, Sam agreed and followed the woman to a small house. Sam sat on a cushion on the floor as the woman offered her a cup of water.

As the woman returned to the kitchen she asked "so what is the name of my child's savior and how did you come to Haven?" Sam considered her response and decided to answer with a grain of the truth. "My name is Sam and I came to Haven in search of an angel named Michael."

The woman exited the kitchen and sat besides Sam. "You mean the archangel? I don't believe I have ever heard of someone seeking him out. Do you know him?" The woman asked curiously. "Not well, but I think he has answers to questions I seek."

"Perhaps you should rethink an audience with him" the woman said nervously. "He is a friend to humans is he not" Sam asked. "Well, officially yes, but I doubt his loyalty to us, I mean he is still an angel. Plus he is dangerous, I have heard he is terrifying in battle. Not unlike you were today with those angels" the woman looked at Sam expectantly."

"I would think a fierce warrior would be a good thing in an ally" Sam responded "as for me I was trained to fight by my brothers who prepared me for this angel threat. Tell me, you know so much about Michael, do you happen to know where I can find him?" Sam questioned. "Yes everyone does. He has resided in Vega for quite some time now. Rumor is that he stays there to protect the chosen one who is also somewhere in the city."

"The chosen one. That was not someone Sam had heard of in quite some time. Of course, she was taught about the savior of the human race all her life, but she always doubted the veracity of the claim. How could one human person possibly save mankind from angels...from Gabriel. It was unthinkable! Sam finally replied "this chosen one has he been revealed?" "No, not yet, but I have faith he will when the time is right" the woman responded, her eyes filled work ith wonder and hope. "I am sure" Sam responded, but all the while thinking the woman was holding on to a dream that would never come true. The only way for mankind to truly be saved is through Michael.

 **Sorry for the delay. I think I'm going to call it quits on this story (can 3 incredibly short chapters even constitute a story?) since I've moved on from Dominion to some other shows. I might try my hand at other fics, but to be honest I'm not that great of a writer so I'm not sure about that yet. Thank you to everyone that read this "story" and left feedback, favorites, or follows (I appreciate you so much㈵6).**


End file.
